Slam Dunk: Inscipciones abiertas
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Curso iniciado. Expiraron las inscripciones. "Pantaloncillos cortos, cuerpos atleticos y muchos chicos guapos" todo en un mismo lugar para un grupo de inocentes chicas. TNX compañeras!
1. Inscripciones

SLAM DUNK: INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS

"**Erase una vez en un lejano Japón, un resplandeciente y tranquilo lugar llamado Kanagawa en donde todas las tardes, después de las dos de la tarde, las calles se llenaban de joviales colegiales que llenaban las ciudades con gran energía corriendo de un lugar a otro, ya fuera para ir a tomar una soda después de clases, echar novio, ir a casa de la amiga a hacer la tarea, o simplemente volver al hogar después de un largo día de actividades. Aunque para otros, dichas actividades no terminaban con el sonido de la chicharra, ya que en los gimnasios de las diversas preparatorias de Kanagawa un grupo de jóvenes entrenaba arduamente practicando basquetbol…"**

Aquí es en donde entra la idea de abrir inscripciones para participar con los chicos del Slam Dunk; pues después de pensármelo varias veces decidí lanzar este reto sobre un fic interactivo donde las lectoras participen al lado de sus personajes favoritos de Slam Dunk. De ahí que quiero extender una atenta invitación a cualquier chica que desee "inscribirse al curso 2010 Slam Dunk", o sea que solicito (ahora ya es casting) lectoras que quieran apoyarme en dicho fic interactivo, lo único que hay que hacer es llenar el siguiente formulario:

Nombre (Nick por el que quieran llamarse en el fic):

Rasgos (algunos físicos): (opcional)

Escuela (Preparatoria a la que quieran pertenecer):

Grado:

Personaje (A quién quieren de pareja de los chicos de Slam Dunk):

Lo cual quedaría así:

MI FICHA

Nombre: Reira

Rasgos: 1.55 cm, cabello largo castaño, tez clara

Escuela: Preparatoria Shohoku

Grado: 1º.

Personaje: Kenji Fujima

Sencillo, no? Ojala y algunas se animen a participar y a ver qué pasa. Mi intención será la de hacer al menos cinco capítulos del fic y no más de diez (no me comprometo con más porque ya me conozco) Ahora que si hay ideas y cooperación de más personas pues ya sería otra cosa. A partir de que suba esta convocatoria a fanfiction contare 30 días y cerrare la oferta. Ahora si que como dicen en la tele, "entre más rápido llenen su solicitud, es más probable que les toque su personaje" ya que si alguien lo pide antes ya no podre hacer nada así que abusadas, aunque claro, si tienen una segunda opción y esta libre será todo suyo. Interesadas favor de mandarme el formato a la diracción siguiente: "reviews", así ustedes mismas podrán darse cuenta de los galanes que están libres y cuales ocupados.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco de antemano su cooperación y ojala que se animen, no importa que seamos poquitas, estará muy bien.

Hasta luego!!!!


	2. Preparatoria Shohoku: Bienvenidos!

**PREPARATORIA SHOHOKU: BIENVENIDOS**

Es un nuevo año escolar en la escuela pública preparatoria Shohoku, el momento de conocer a los recién ingresados, conocer nuevos amigos y reencontrarse con los antiguos. Un aire fresco se respira por toda la ciudad, ya que a partir de este ciclo, se incorpora al plan educativo el sistema de intercambio estudiantil, por lo que caras nuevas se verán en Shohoku. Así, es como comienza la nueva historia …

Preparatoria Shohoku…

Salón 1-7

Todos los alumnos están muy emocionados al haber ingresado al nivel medio superior, algunos de hecho ya han entablado amistad con sus compañeros, el murmullo se apodera del aula, todos parecen estar del mejor ánimo, todos menos uno, un chico grandulón con un distintivo cabello color rojo que sentado en su pupitre y con rostro visiblemente deprimido no deja de mirar a través de la ventana.

Unos cuantos pupitres a la derecha, una chica de cabello corto no puede evitar dejar de ver la escena con algo de interés.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?" –se pregunta

Te aconsejo que no le prestes tanta atención a ese sujeto – se escucha una voz femenina. La rubia se gira buscando a la persona que le ha hablado. Aparece de pie una chica de largos cabellos castaños rizados.

Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? –pregunta la rubia sin entender lo que pasa

El pelirrojo –respondió la otra de tajo tomando asiento en el pupitre contiguo- lo estabas observando, ¿no es así?

Eh, bueno… yo… -sin qué responder

Soy Izaku Tokiwa, y seremos compañeras de aula – sonríe

Y yo me llamo Moon, mucho gusto – se saludan

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la preparatoria…

Ya se me hizo tarde, ya se me hizo tarde, se me hizo tarde!!!! – gritaba una chica mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela buscando la oficina del director, estaba tan distraída que no pudo detenerse cuando al girar una esquina, choco con otro alumno saliendo ella rebotada – Perdón, perdón, fue mi culpa.

Qué te pasa? – Respondió la voz masculina- ¿No sabes que no debes andar corriendo por los pasillos?

Bueno yo… - estaba apenadísima

Ten más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien – dijo fría y bruscamente retomando su camino alejándose, dejando una estela de baba por el pasillo, no de el claro, sino de todas las chicas que al pasar el junto a ellas no dejaban de abrir la boca y ruborizarse.

Ay, qué tipo tan pesado, si ya me disculpe- murmuraba contemplando al muchacho gigantón que se alejaba- No tenia porque ser tan grosero.

Por fin, llego a la oficina del director, y cuando entro solo encontró a otra joven sentada frente al escritorio…

Disculpa, ¿y el director? – pregunto

Salió un momento pero enseguida regresa – respondió la otra- ¿Eres de intercambio?- pregunto enseguida

Si, ¿tú también? –

(Sonríe) Soy Adina Davidenko, vengo de Rusia- extiende la mano

Reira Lufkin, de México –se saludan y la última toma asiento también.

Volviendo al Salon 1-7

Izaku, ¿por qué me dijiste lo del chico pelirrojo? ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto Moon intrigada

Baja la voz, puede oírnos –le hizo señas a su compañera- Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Te contaré, yo vengo de la secundaria Wakko, la misma escuela de donde viene Hanamichi Sakuragui, que es como se llama ese pelirrojo y aunque no íbamos en el mismo salón, era bien sabido que él y sus secuaces sembraban el terror en toda la escuela.

Pero ¿Cómo? – seguía inquiriendo Moon

Es un buscapleitos de primera, así que te recomiendo que ni te le acerques o te meterás en problemas. ¡Mira ahí!, esos son sus secuaces, un grupo de pandilleros que se hacen llamar "El ejercito de Sakuragui"– señala a los susodichos asomándose por la ventana haciéndole bulla al pelirrojo por sabia Dios qué cosa.

Se trataba de un chico regordete llamado Takamiya, uno rubio, Yoshi y otro con bigote, Knoma que difícilmente parecía ser alumno de primer año. Era imposible que las muchachas desviaran la vista, aquel grupo llamaba mucho la atención de modo que sin querer envolvían a cualquiera en su conversación, como si estuvieran participando en la misma.

No tardo Moon en comprobar por sí misma lo dicho por Izaku, ya que sin razón alguna, Hanamichi comenzó a golpear en la cabeza a medio mundo

*No comas esos bísquets o subirás de peso* le decía un muchacho a su amigo y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía a Sakuragui encima

*Voy a tirar esta envoltura a la bas… *-no pudo terminar de decir "basura" el joven cuando Hanamichi ya lo había golpeado

¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! –exclamo Moon asustada.

¿Lo ves?, Te lo advertí – contestaba Izaku con cara de satisfacción

Escandalizadas las muchachas del salón 7 de primer grado gritaban sin cesar, mientras los chicos eran derribados uno a uno por el pelirrojo. En tanto Yoheimito trataba de poner orden…

Tranquilos, no se alarmen, es solo que hoy la palabra prohibida es "básquet", solo no la pronuncien y nadie saldrá… -

¡PUMP! Sakuragui acababa de golpear también a su amigo Yohei

¡Esta incontrolable!- exclamo Moon- ¿Y así será todo el año escolar con este sujeto?

Volviendo a la dirección:

He tenido un día faltal, se me hizo tarde ya que no entendí el croquis y fui a dar al gimnasio de la escuela (lo bueno es que ahí, el entrenador me invito a colaborar con el equipo de básquet) luego por venir corriendo como loca por el pasillo, choque con un tipo grandulón que fue muy grosero conmigo… - le platicaba Reira a Alina mientras seguían esperando al director

Yo por el contrario, he tenido un día maravilloso, sobretodo porque iniciando el día y el año escolar, he tenido una visión magnifica… - comentaba Alina embelesada y con ojos desorbitados

¿Perdón? – pregunto la castaña de cabello largo al ver fuera de sí a su compañera.

Vi al chico más guapo de toda la escuela! –le brillaron los ojos al decir aquellas palabras- era alto, delgado, fornido y con un rostro bellísimo.

Hump! Pues cuando lo vuelvas a ver, me avisas-

Si, si. Pero que conste que yo lo vi primero, eh? – aclaro la rusa

Justo en ese momento apareció el director quien les dio instrucciones, cuál sería su grupo, sus horarios y el hospedaje que les proporcionaría la institución como parte del programa de intercambio estudiantil.

Nos toco en el salón 1-10!!- dijeron al unisonó

Al acompañarlas un prefecto a su nuevo grupo, Alina vio por la ventana al chico de sus sueños…

¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está el chico! –le decía en voz baja pero muy emocionada a Reira

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese tipo? – exclamo reconociendo el rostro antipático

¡¿No es un sueño hecho realidad?!- suspiraba la rusa

*Si, una pesadilla hecha realidad* pensó Reira para si

Lo peor del caso fue que cuando les asignaron lugar, a la que quería estar cerca del chico le toco lejos, y a la que lo quería de lejos le toco sentarse justo al lado.

De vuelta al Salón 1-7 el pelirrojo seguía dando mucho de qué hablar:

"!Ha llegado la primavera a mi corazón!" Había dicho Sakuragui con una enorme sonrisa después de desaparecer por un buen rato durante las clases de la mañana, y esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Moon una y otra vez. A ella no debiera importarle nada acerca de ese muchacho, pero por extraño que pareciera, era inevitable que de vez en cuando, de hecho más frecuentemente de lo que hubiera querido, la rubia le dirigía una mirada furtiva al susodicho que yacía dormido sobre el pupitre con total descaro, aunque el profesor seguía dando clase.

¡Qué muchacho más raro! –pensó Moon en voz alta

¿Por qué?- pregunto Izaku que la escucho

Sakuragui, en la mañana estaba furioso golpeando a medio mundo. Y ahora habla de la primavera, las flores y anda con esa sonrisa estúpida… - poniendo cara de WHAT- ¡No entiendo nada!.

Ha de haber conocido a una chica bonita – contesto Tokiwa fingiendo escribir para que no la viera el maestro.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tan pronto? – se sorprendió

La segunda manía del chico pelirrojo aparte de buscar pleitos, es ser muy enamoradizo-

Oh!!! –se sorprende

Cuenta la leyenda, que son más de cuarenta chicas las que los rechazaron durante su estancia en la secundaria WAKKO! – comenta Izaku con rostro oscurecido como si de fantasmas hablara.

¡¿Más de cuarenta?!¡Órale! –exclamo fuerte mente

"!Hey, ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y pongan atención!" –reclamo el profesor al darse cuenta

Si profesor! –contestaron ambas

Sabes… - continuo Moon- lo que más me extraña es, lo bien informada que estas a pesar de que él no te agrada nada… -dijo dirigiéndole a su compañera una mirada intrigante que puso en serios problemas a su nueva amiga.

Súbitamente, la puerta del salón es abierta de par en par por un alumno mal encarado seguido de dos tipos que entraron al lugar vociferando…

¡¿Se encuentra Sakuragui?! – Pregunto el líder sin importarle la presencia del profesor –Sakuragui, ya sabes a lo que venimos. Te esperamos en la terraza de la escuela, y ni se te ocurra huir – dijo cuando hubo distinguido la cabeza roja de entre los alumnos, Hanamichi de inmediato se despertó al escuchar la amenaza

¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?! ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo que huya?! –exclamo visiblemente molesto e incorporándose del asiento.

"Ay no, van a pelearse en el salón" Pensó muy asustada.

Y más se asusto junto con el resto de la clase cuando Yohei se hizo de palabras con un cuatro ojos amigote de Norijota, el buscapleitos (otro de tantos) quien golpeo uno de los pupitre con un bate de baseball. Hizo falta que casi todos los muchachos del salón impidieran a Sakuragui saltar sobre Norijota y compañía, estaba realmente molesto. Al fin, el profesor puso algo de orden y Norijota acordó con Yohei la cita para pelearse en la terraza de la escuela, habiendo hecho esto, salió junto con sus amigotes.

Con mucho esfuerzo Hanamichi logro calmarse un poco, pero no perdía de vista el reloj esperando que el tiempo corriera para acudir a la cita.

¿Quién es ese? –Pregunto la inocente Moon a su compañera aprovechando que el profesor había salido un momento para reportar el incidente.

Humh –trago saliva, como que no quería contestar, parecía que Moon ya se había percatado que ella sabía mucho sobre los pandilleros de Shohoku- El es un alumno de tercero, se llama Norijota y es uno de los cabecillas vándalos de esta escuela – Contesto sin quedarle remedio.

Oye Sakuragui! –sin darse cuenta, la rubia ya le estaba hablando al pelirrojo que solo hacia unas horas la intimidaba- No deberías asistir a ese encuentro!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Hanamichi estaba sacadisímo de onda, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que esa chica se sentaba cerca de donde el estaba.

¿No lo ves? ¡es peligroso! –decía alarmada

Moon… -decía Izaku jalándola del brazo para que volviera a tomar asiento su compañera que se había levantado al momento de hablarle a Sakuragui – Moon! –pero su amiga, ni en cuenta

¡Va! –Respondía Hanamichi sin preocupación alguna – No tiene ninguna importancia, he peleado con tipos más rudos que Norijota, en comparación con ellos, Norijota no es más que una basura.

"¿A caso no se da cuenta de con quién está hablando?" Pensaba Izaku al ver a Moon hablar con el pelirrojo.

¡Pero ellos son de tercero! – replicaba la rubia de cabello corto

No tiene caso que intentes desanimar a Hanamichi, nosotros siempre hemos participado en todo tipo de peleas –comentaba Yohei tan tranquilo como su amigo- así que no importa cuántos de ellos sean o de qué grado, les daremos una paliza.

Moon, decepcionada, solo se quedo mirando a sus compañeros sin entender que más que preocupados, ellos parecían más que entusiasmados por la pelea que tendrían. Otra que no entendía nada, era Izaku, ¡¿Cómo era posible que Moon quisiera ser amiga de un par de muchachos peleoneros después de todo lo que ella le había dicho, y de lo que por sí mismas ya habían visto?!

Pero si las cosas iban mal en el salón 1-7, en el 1-10 no están mejor, ya que la presencia y cercanía de Rukawa provocaba diferentes reacciones entre sus compañeras…

"Solo espero que no se dé cuenta de fue conmigo con quien choco en la mañana" Pensó Reira cubriéndose el rostro con la mano del lado donde él estaba.

Oye! – llamaba Alina

Hump! –

¿Por qué no le hablas y me lo presentas?- sugirió animosa la morena

¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo inevitablemente ante la descabellada idea- No, no, no. Háblale tú…

Alina, frunció el entrecejo

¿Por qué no le quieres hablar? – volvió a preguntar

Ya te dije, mejor háblale tu, eres la interesada ¿no? – respondió y apresuro la pluma a la hora de tomar los apuntes del pizarrón

Lo haría, pero tendría que gritarle desde aquí, tu estas más cerca de él te es más fácil, anda! – repitió Alina

No puedo, créeme, de verdad- Reira

¿Por qué no? – Alina

Ok, -dejo la pluma un momento- ¿te acuerdas del muchacho malhumorado del que te conté? – la otra asintió con la cabeza -…pues es el –susurro por lo bajo para que el mencionado no las oyera

No?! – Se sorprendió la rusa – ¡Que sorpresa!- decía alegre

Que sorpresa ni que nada, que tal que se acuerda que fui yo la chica de en la mañana y continua con su sermón. No, olvídalo! – dijo de tajo la castaña

Ay, a lo mejor ya ni se acuerda. Háblale, si, por fa, por fa- suplicaba Alina con ojos grandes y lustrosos

No, no y no – decía Reira cuando algo retumbo su mundo…

¡Oye, tú! –una voz macabra se escucho

Las dos abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero sin responder a la voz.

Eres la misma que me golpeo en el estomago esta mañana, ¿no es verdad? – prosiguió la voz

Reira poco a poco fue girándose para toparse con el rostro frio y paliducho de… Rukawa

Eh… este,- las dos estaban en shock, y Reira, sin que decir

"Pues si se acordó" Pensó Alina

Por causa de ese golpe me ha dolido el estomago toda la mañana y ahora solo tengo mucho sueño- decía Rukawa en tono serio

Ya me disculpe por eso –respondió Reira cansada de las acusaciones del grandulón- es que llevaba unos libros en la mano y…

Como estas tan enana, fue tu cabeza la que me pego en el estomago…

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Reira se prendieron en fuego y un calor le recorrió por el cuerpo como nunca antes, realmente estaba muy molesta, de no haber sido por la interrupción del maestro, quién sabe qué hubiera hecho…

¡Hey! ¡Rukawa, Lufkin! Si no les interesa la clase pueden ir saliendo del salón – regaño el profesor

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría que calmaron los ímpetus a la castaña.

¡Ya ves! Por tu culpa nos regañaron – otra vez, Rukawa- A ver si ya guardas silencio

"Pero si él fue quien me hablo" Pensó Reira mientras arrugaba entre las manos una hoja de papel del puro coraje.

¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! –Decia Alina casi dando de saltos

¡¿Qué?! – Reira incrédula

¡Te hablo! ¡Te hablo! –en la misma condición

¡¿No escuchaste todas las cosas horribles que me dijo?! –pregunto indignada

Si, si, -sin darle importancia- ¿pero no notaste la familiaridad con la que te hablo? Eso significa solo una cosa, ¡Que ya son amigos! – Decía la morena muy gustosa mientras que la otra no cavia del asombro- ¡Preséntamelo!, ¿sí?

No! –

Ándale ¿Si? –

No- repetía la mexicana

En eso estaban cuando se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, Reira y Alina se quedaron en seco "Ya nos cayó el profesor" pensaron las dos.

"Oye!, despierta!" – era el profesor dirigiéndose a Rukawa que se había quedado dormido (las otras dos respiraron)- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quedarte dormido en mi clase?! – y, zas!! Que le da un golpe para despertarlo, muy caro lo pagaría. Rukawa se despertó.

¡Jamas perdonaré a las personas que me molestan mientras duermo! –dijo al incorporarse y con un rostro temible, y por increíble que parezca le dio tremenda paliza al maestro.

¡Qué tipo tan temible! –decía Reira al hacerse a un lado del barullo.

¡Qué varonil! – añadía Alina con cara de ensueño al ver a Rukawa entre el nubarrón de polvo que levantaba la pelea

Después de un rato el muchacho de oscuros cabellos alborotados se desapareció del salón, lo cual significo un respiro para Reira, quien terminadas las clases se despidió de Alina y salió corriendo porque según dijo, tenía un compromiso. Alina por su parte tuvo que quedarse a limpiar el pizarrón, ya había terminado, así que abrió una de las ventanas que daban hacia el patio para sacudir los borradores, y cuando lo hubo hecho, contemplo a quien sus ojos añoraban. Rukawa se encontraba de pie sobre la terraza del edificio de enfrente, y no estaba solo.

Han de ser sus amigos -Pensó la rusa, y de inmediato quiso ir a donde él para presentarse, ya que la mala onda de Reira se había negado. Tomo su mochila y corrió al lugar.

Precisamente en ese momento en los pasillos de ese mismo edificio…

A mí no me importa si son alumnos de tercer año, les daré su merecido – decía Hanamichi acompañado de Yohei

Míralos, ya van a la terraza –decía Moon a Izaku

Vamos! – dijo Izaku jalando a Moon por el brazo

¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos? – preguntaba la rubia asustada

Solo iremos a ver –

¡Es peligroso! – estaba Moon escandalizada

Ya estamos en esto ¿no? Ahora veamos en qué acaba – decía Tokiwa apresurando el paso

Oye Izaku –

Humh? – sin detenerse

Tu no serás una de esas buscapleitos ¿Verdad? – Moon ya comenzaba a preocuparse de sus amistades

¡Claro que no! –

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya se había juntado el Ejército de Sakuragui y los cinco ya subían las escaleras directo a la terraza. Cuál sería la sorpresa de los muchachos cuando sus oponentes yacían tirados, derrotados en el suelo y solo una figura permanecía en pie…

¿Tu solo acabaste con ellos? – preguntaba Yohei

¿Quién diablos eres? – ahora preguntaba Yoshi

Kaede Rukawa

Hanamichi se sorprendió muchísimo de escuchar ese nombre

¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Sakuragui?- se preguntaba Izaku escondía junto con Moon

Hanamichi comenzó a temblar y a apretar fuertemente los puños sin razón aparente y un aura maligna comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, para luego mirar de cerca a Rukawa de todos los ángulos con un rostro un poco cómico. Rukawa, solo lo seguía con los ojos.

¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Acaso eres amigo de estos inútiles – pregunto Kaede que ya tenia el rostro golpeado.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres que te diga cual es mi nombre? – Sakuragui se había ofendido por la relación con los vándalos. Apareció de nuevo el aura maligna.

Esto se está poniendo muy divertido – decía Knoma quien junto con sus amigos estaba muy emocionados.

Soy Hanamichi Sakuragui del salón siete del primer año, que no se te vaya a olvidar – le decía mientras sujetaba a Rukawa por el cuello del uniforme.

¡Ah! Pues ya se me olvido – respondia Kaede solo para enfadar al otro

Hanamichi ponlo en su lugar – decía Yohei

Justo en ese momento, Alina llegaba al lugar.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba a Moon e Izaku uqe estaban observando

Van a pelear –respondió Izaku

¿Qué? – y Alina se asomaba por la puerta contemplando la terrible escena.

De súbito, una chica paso entre las tres que ya estaban y prorrumpió diciendo

¡Sakuragi no lo lastimes!

Ho, Hola, Haruko – Hanamichi de inmediato soltó a Rukawa y se ruborizo totalmente

¿Quién es esa chica? – se preguntaba Moon

Si, ¿quién será? – repetía Alina con un rostro no muy amigable.

La chica que se llamaba Haruko, despotrico contra Sakuragui para rematar diciéndole ¡Me has decepcionado! ¡Eres lo peor me has decepcionado!

Aquellas palabras fueron para Sakuragi como una bomba que rompía en mil pedazos su pobre corazoncito. Y aunque Yohei quizo explicarle las cosas, ella corrió con Rukawa

Rukawa, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntaba Haruko

¡Un momento! ¿Y esta qué se trae? – reaccionaba Alina que no sabia como quitarle a de encima a "esa" a su querido Rukawa, total que termino corriendo junto a el también.

Por otro lado, Hanamichi yacía de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando .

¿Lo ves? – decía Izaku- Ya decía yo que Sakuragui se había vuelto a enamorar y esa es la chica que acaba de rechazarlo en la preparatoria, la lista sigue creciendo.

Pobre Sakuragui- agregaba Moon viendo al rudo y peleonero gigantón, llorando como bebé. Mientras sus amigos trataban de consolarlo.

*

¿Escuchas eso? – preguntaba Izaku

¿Qué cosa? – Moon

Una triste y melancólica melodía –decía con la mirada perdida

Si, ¿de dónde vendrá?- se preguntaba

Humh –Izuka alzando los hombros

Es la melodía que suena cada vez que Hanamichi es rechazado- les aclaraba Yohei- ¿De dónde proviene? Nadie lo sabe.

*

Por el otro lado, Haruko no dejaba de querer ayudar a Rukawa quien solo la evadía, Alina molesta, no sabia como intervenir hasta que Rukawa le dio la pauta…

Ya cállate, no estés molestando. Además ¿Quién eres tú? – decía Kaede a Haruko dejando a esta asorada.

Hanamichi, quien lo había escuchado todo se levanto molesto y comenzó a pelear con Rukawa quien le daba pelea de igual a igual. Sakuragui empleo su técnica preferida, los cabezazos…

Ya no le pegues! – gritaba Haruko

Basta! ¡Deténganse! -Alina, súper molesta decía más para que se callará Haruko que para realmente separarlo

Sakuragui, no pelees más! – se unía Moon

No gasten saliva, el no se detendrá – decía Yohei

Pero ni Hanamichi ni Rukawa hacían caso y se daban golpes uno al otro hasta sangrar. Al fin, se separaron.

Ya basta Rukawa! – exclamo Alina en tono autoritario pero temeroso, realmente estaba preocupada por el paliducho. Este pareció escucharla pero…

¿estás bien? – corrió hacia el Haruko. Alina, casi echaba humo.

Ya te dije que no molestes – le repetía Rukawa y dándose la vuelta se alejo escaleras abajo. Alina, con un aire triunfal sobre Haruko, se fue junto con Kede

Espera, Rukawa, yo te ayudo – dijo frente a su rival de amores. Pero ya escaleras abajo el encanto se acabo.

Creo que si voy a ir al hospital –dijo el despeinado- y no necesito que vengas a golpearme como tu amiga –dijo refiriéndose a Reira, después de lo cual, siguió el solo su camino.

El… el… -murmuraba Alina- ¡Me hablo! – Decía con una mano sobre la mejilla, sonrojada y con ojos enormes y brillantes - ¡Se acordó de mi! – estaba más que feliz la muchacha.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza de la escuela, el drama continuaba para nuestro pelirrojo…

¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte! – fue lo último que dijo Haruko a Sakuragui antes de irse

¡Haruko me odia! –Exclamaba el pobre Hanamichi en medio de un mar de lágrimas- ¡No existeun Dios qué me ayude en este mundo! – y corrió para aventarse del edificio pero los muchachos así como Moon e Izaku corrieron a impedirlo

Sakuragui no lo hagas! –le pedía Izaku

¡la vida no vale nada! ¡Me odio! – seguía llorando el pelirrojo mientras los demás lo sujetaban.

Ya basta, contrólate por favor –suplicaba Yohei

Ya no quiero seguir viviendo – la escena continuaba…

Minutos después, Sakuragui parecía sonámbulo caminando por los pasillos de Shohoku, sus amigos, Izaku y Moon lo seguían de cerca.

No tiene solución, ha perdido todas las esperanzas –comentaba Yoshi

Esas palabras lo hirieron terriblemente- agregaba Yohei

Pobre Sakuragui! –decía Moon- ojala y mañana se sienta mejor.

*No sabia que ese peleonero de Sakuragui pudiera ser tan sensible, creo que mi punto de vista sobre el esta cambiando* Pensaba Izaku, arrepentida de haberlo juzgado mal.

Las muchachas, habiendo concluido las clases, se despidieron del ejercito de Sakuragui y regresaron a sus respectivas casas, sin saber, que se perderían de un gran espectáculo…

En el Gimnasio de la Preparatoria Shohoku:

¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo ese par? Solo los debían traer más balones y parece que los fueron a hacer –decía con ese tono autoritario autoritario tan típico de el

Si gusta, puedo ir a buscarlos capitán – sugería Reira

No, no es necesario, ire yo mismo a ver que tanto hacen – dijo y de inmediato se dio a la taréa.

Pero Reira no se quedo con las ganas y salió tras el. Mientras más se acercaban al patio de la escuela, más alboroto se escuchaba, como personas peleando.

¿Pero qué estará pasando? – se preguntaba el capitán

Cuando giraron en una esquina, vieron algo muy antinatural en la escuela Shohoku, el patio cubierto de estudiantes con un chichón en la cabeza, entre ellos, los dos que buscaban…

Pronto el capitán se encargo de poner en su lugar al responsable… Hanamichi Sakuragui

La presencia del imponente Capitan del equipo de básquet, impresiono a todos…

¡¿A qué estaban jugando, par de inútiles?! –regaño con una voz no menos impresionante a sus jugadores, quienes temblaban - ¡ya se inicio el entrenamiento, tontos!

¡Discúlpenos!- rogaban los pobrecitos muchachos, pero ni eso los salvo de tremendo coscorrón

Es una bestia –decia intimidado Yohei.

Al único que no parecía impresionarle era a Hanamichi, que se le paro de frente mirándolo muy atentamente, para luego restregarle en la cara el balón de básquet que le había quitado a los otros chicos, ante la mirada atónita de todos

Capitán! –exclamaba alarmada Reira

¡Estúpido! Te crees mucho solo porque eres el capitán – vociferaba Sakuragui, quien ya era detenido por sus amigos- por si no lo sabes, odio el basquetbol lo detesto, es el juego más tonto que he conocido…

Ahora si se va a armar… - dejo temerosa la castaña

Aquellas palabras despectivas fueron como la chispa que inicio el incendio para el capitán y su rostro se convirtió en algo más temible que el del propio Sakuragui

Huye de aquí mientras puedas! – le decía Reira a Sakuragui- ¡Salva tu vida!

Pero Hanamichi no entendía razones y continuaba ofendiendo al basquetbol

¡¿El juego de la pelotita?! – Dijo súper híper molesto el capitán - ¡Esta bien, competiré contra ese chiquillo! –decía mientras ahora él, era detenido por Reira, Yasuda y el otro chico (no me acuerdo su nombre, perdón)

Y toda la escuela se entero de que el gran capitán Akagi jugaría un partido contra un insipiente novato. Se armo un tremendo alboroto a manera de que todos los estudiantes se reunieron para observar el gran partido.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí, el primer capítulo. ¿Se dieron cuenta verdad? Es la misma historia sola que integrando a nuestros personajes para que interactúen con los chicos Slam Dunk. Por fa, tengan paciencia a la hora de esperar ver sus personajes en acción, repito, hay que darle espacio a cada una de ellas. Pues espero que les haya gustado, prometo ponerle más empeño el próximo capitulo, ahora aparte de que ya me andaba por escribir algo, voy a estar ocupada, así que espero actualizar lo más pronto, paciencia. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, bienvenidas…

Personajes

Perla

Nombre: Moon  
Rasgos: 1'62cm, pelo corto rubio oscuro y rizado y piel morena.  
Escuela: Preparatoria Shohoku  
Grado: 1º  
Personaje:Akira Sendoh (Hay que esperar a que aparezca en la serie, ok?)

Nombre: Izaku Tokiwa  
Rasgos: Morena, de cabellos rizados largos castanos hasta los hombros, estatura de 1.66  
Escuela: Preparatoria Shohoku  
Grado: 1o  
Personaje: Mitsui Hisashi

Nombre: Alina Davidenko  
Rasgos: 1.58cm mas o menos...piel morena, practica Gimnasia Acrobatica...extrangera...sabe hablar Ruso, Español, y Japones...  
Escuela: Preparatoria Shohoku !  
Grado: 1°  
Personaje: Rukawa (Tu, tu tendrás que ser más paciente y abnegada que las demás, ya sabes cómo es ese Rukawa)

Keiko, Ciel y Nidia. Bienvenidas… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Personajes ya no disponibles**

Kyota (Ahora si me sorprendi)

Souchiro Jin (Si Kenji Fujima no fuera mi amor de Slam Dunk, seguro hubiera sido Jin, esta lindísimo)

Hanamichi Sakuragui (fanfarrias, nuestro querido Hanamichi salió)


	3. El Equipo de Basquetbol de Shohoku

"_Malas noticia vienen penetrando a través de este próspero latido que esta fuera de control. La respiración de esta ciudad imperturbable, la curiosidad en mi corazón perturba la tranquilidad. El sueño que definitivamente no será, manipulado por nadie… mañana lo alcanzaré. Sobrepasando el curso del tiempo; quiero vivir sintiendo el viento. Déjenme en paz… todavía es pronto para alcanzar el sueño eterno. El rojo calor se refleja en mis ojos. No me rendiré… ¡encontraré la manera de lograrlo!"_

**EL EQUIPO DE BASKETBALL DE SHOHOKU**

El Gimnasio de la preparatoria…

Había una gran conmoción, parecía que todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos ante la expectativa de ver jugar al imponente y habilidoso capitán del equipo de basket, contra un insipiente y ridículo pelirrojo de primer año. Beisbolistas, jugadores de rugbi, de voleibol, futbolistas, etc. Todos miraban con atención al par, que yacía en el centro de la duela…

Por qué teníamos que regresar a la escuela si ya casi estábamos en la puerta de nuestras casas? –Pregunto Moon jalada de la mano por su nueva amiga Izaku.

Bromeas? –decía la otra mientras cruzaban por los patios para llegar al gimnasio – Dicen que Sakuragui golpeo en la cara al capitán de Basketballl, y este lo reto a un duelo por insultar a su querido basketballl.

Ay no! –exclamo la rubia- De seguro que Sakuragui seguía de pésimo humor y se desquito con el capitán. ¡Pobrecito!

¿Pobrecito?... pero de Sakuragui –añadio Izaku- la estatura de casi dos metros del capitán Akagi es solo superada por sus habilidades en la duela.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto así? … Pues ¡Anda! ¡date prisa que nos lo vamos a perder! – dijo Moon quien ahora apresuraba el paso a su compañera.

Dios mio! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto una curiosa a los amigos de Hanamichi que, inexplicablemente estaban trajeados y con sombreros a la gangster.

¡¿No lo sabes?! ¿Acaso eres de nuevo ingreso o qué?– Takamiya

Pues… si- respondió tímidamente la chica de cabello rubio oscuro ondulado y tez clara- Me llamo Keiko Sendo, ¡Hola! – sonrió cándidamente haciendo la v de la victoria.

Te explicaré- se añadió a la plática Knoma- El pelirrojo de primero Sakuragui, medirá habilidades contra el gigantón de tercero, es el evento del año (y eso que es el primer día) nadie se lo perdería ya que nunca había pasado algo semejante en la historia de la preparatoria Shohoku…

Oh!!!! – Exclamaba Keiko- Sabes mucho, se nota que eres alumno de tercero, verdad? *Además por el bogotazo que traes*

No, soy de primero –dijo el del mostacho haciendo aparecer la gota en la cabeza de Kiko- ¿Te gustaría apostar a alguno de los dos?

¿Qué?- sin entender la muchacha

Te recomiendo que le apuestes al grandulón – le sugirió el gordo Takamiya

Oye Takamiya! –objeto Yoshi- Se supone que debemos apoyar a nuestro amigo… Además, si todos le apuestan a lo seguro, es decir al capitán, este negocio no va a funcionar – termino diciendo por lo bajo a su amigo.

Por cierto- dijo el gordito a Keiko- dijiste que eras de primero, cierto? Sabes, yo también, si quieres te puedo enseñar las instalaciones y…

He, he… ya, me tengo que ir… Adiosito!- respondió Keiko sintiendo un espantoso escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y se escabullo para contemplar el juego lejos de la presencia de Takamiya.

Muchos ojos estaban atentos a la escena, muchos debido al partido, otros por la fama de los contrincantes, y unos que otros, por los personajes centrales…

Epa!!- saltaba una chica tratando de ver algo, pues la multitud se lo impedía- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Díganme – suplicaba poniéndose de puntitas.

Se trata del capitán del equipo de basket de la preparatoria, peleará por amor al deporte –le respondía Reira, que se hallaba en igual circunstancias que la otra (o sea, por su estatura no alcanzaba a ver) – es un juego desigual, pero no importa, ese chico pelirrojo no solo golpeo al capitán sino que tuvo la osadía de insultar a su deporte. Merece que le den un escarmiento.

Wow! – Decía la muchacha- Ese chico sí que se metió en graves problemas

Cuentan por ahí – comentaba Reira la castaña mexicana- que ese pelirrojo es un buscapleitos bueno para nada con la peor fama del mundo y con peor suerte para encontrar novia. De seguro de ahí viene su frustración.

Eso debe ser – añadía la chica que tenia largos y rizados cabellos- los chicos que son anatómicamente poco atractivos buscan una salida a sus sentimientos reprimidos, en la violencia. Una chica ¡jamás se fijaría en un muchacho así! – concluyo asintiendo con la cabeza igual que Reira.

Soy Reira – saludaba

Y yo Nidia, del grupo uno primer año – sonreía- Parece que nos perderemos el encuentro, el gimnasio esta lleno y no alcanzamos a ver..

No te preocupes, tengo una solución y voy a usar mis influencias – dijo tomando con fuerza el balón de basket que traia en las manos.

¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso a la asistente del manger del equipo de basket! –y sacaba a relucir el balón, como si fuera una credencial que le acreditaba.

*¿De verdad pensará que le van a creer?* Pensaba Nidia y lo cierto es que los chicos alrededor le abrían paso con cara de admiración y como no, si en esos momentos el basket era la moda.

OH! La asistente del manager –exclamaban algunos sorprendidos

¡Ahí va el golpe! ¡Ahí va el golpe! – Repetía Reira adelantándose - ¡Anda Nidia! –le hacía ademanes a la otra que se había rezagado- Bueno… ella es mi asistente, je,je – dijo a los que ahí estaban para que dejaran pasar también a Nidia

¿La asistente tiene asistente? – se escucharon algunos comentarios y fue entonces cuando las chicas apresuraron el paso hacia la primera fila…

En la duela:

"Simio, no tienes cerebro" – decía retadoramente Hanamichi a Akagi, que con esa cara de enojado, nadie podía objetar tal comentario.

En el público:

"Hagan sus apuestas" "Hagan sus apuestas" – incitaba el ejercito de Sakuragui con sus trajes de gangsters

Toma, yo le apuesto al capitán Akagi – dijo Reira al tiempo que les daba el dinero (casualmente fueron a dar al lado de esos cuatro)

Oye! –decía Nidia- Crees que eso sea correcto?

Pues nada más hace falta ver la cara de inteligencia del pelirrojo (sarcasmo) para saber quién va a ganar, ¿no? –

¿Tu crees? –y al tiempo que volteaba a "ver la cara de inteligencia", el semblante de Nidia cambio – Pues… feo, feo no es – y hasta una sonrisa le salió

¿Qué dices? – pregunto Reira que no le había prestado atención- Ouch! – exclamo cuando una chica al pasar, le dio un pisotón.

Perdón, fue sin querer – dijo Moon, que era la culpable.

Ok, no hay cuidado – respondió sobándose la parte afectada.

¡Vaya, chicas! Pensé que ya se habían ido a sus casas –decía Yoheimito a las recién llegadas

¿Y perdernos la paliza del año? ¡Ni lo sueñes! –dijo Izaku tomando su lugar

Estábamos en la parada del tren cuando vimos a varios alumnos correr de regreso a la escuela, y ya en el camino nos enteramos de todo –añadió Moon

Mientras, del otro lado de la duela, otra de nuestras chicas llegaba a la escena, encontrándose con cierto conocido somnoliento…

De no ser porque me quede un rato más en la biblioteca para hacer mi trabajo, me hubiera perdido esto, seguro mañana va a ser el tema del día –decía Alina que llevaba algunos libros en los brazos- Oh, ahí está Rukawa – estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el, cuando el susodicho se dio cuenta.

Oye, -con su tono habitual, "tan alegre"- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguirme? ¿Acaso no tienes vida propia?

Alina se quedo congelada y se arrepintió de ir hacia el.

"Yo solo vine a ver el alboroto" –dijo cortante y cuando vio a Reira en primera fila, se sintió aliviada – "Y a buscar a mi amiga" –comento para disimular. Y se sintió satisfecha cuando Rukawa puso cara de "ah, perdón".

*¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? Esta bien que esta muy guapo pero no tiene porque ser tan grosero. Solo porque tiene un rostro casi perfecto, un cuerpo super perfecto y una voz tan varonil, no le da derecho a… -Alina no dejaba de pensar una sarta de cosas contra Rukawa, aunque ni con eso podía evitar que le gustara el muchacho – con razón Reira me dijo que era un pesado. La verdad es que ni siquiera pensaba encontrármelo aquí, así que no se de su importancia. Yo siempre tan amable y que recibo a cambio…* Al fin llego a donde Reira quien le presento a Nidia.

¡Detenganlos! ¡Detenganlos! – una voz femenina prorrumpía, era Haruko que con esos gritos llamo la atención de todos los ahí reunidos: el ejercito de Sakuragui, Moon, Izaku, Nidia, Reira y la recién llegada Alina.

¿Qué pasará cuando Hanamichi se entere de que esta jugando contra el hermano de Haruko? – se preguntaba Yohei

¡¿Qué?! ¿tú eres la hermana del capitán Akagi? – exclamaba Reira

Pues, no se parecen nada! –añadía Izaku

¡Hola Haruko! – saludaba Nidia, ya que eran compañeras de grupo.

Déjenme ver, déjenme ver –decía una vocecilla entre la multitud.

Ponte aquí, desde aquí veras todo –le echaba una mano Moon sacándola de entre el alumnado.

Y así lo hizo Kieko, pero cuando vio tan cerca a Takamiya, prefirió hacerse aun ladito cuidando que no la viera su "pretediente". Pero en mala hora (o buena, según las lectoras) tomaron el grupo la primera fila, pues en uno de los intentos de Sakuragui por arrebatarle a Akagi el balón, corrió tras el, tropezándose con sus propios pies, y al caer, solo encontró a su paso el pantalón de Akagi…

¡Ahhhh! – exclamaron las muchachas tapándose la cara de vergüenza, (cuentan los rumores que una que otra, omitiremos los nombres, "hicieron como que se tapaban los ojos" pero en realidad lo vieron todo) cuando Hanamichi le saco el pants a Akagi casi hasta las rodillas dejando al descubierto "los encantos" del capitán.

"Perdóname, no lo hice a propósito" – se excusaba Hanamichi algo divertido por su imprudencia.

"Eres un canalla" –reclamaba furioso Akagi sonrojado y acomodándose la ropa

Una chica entre los espectadores dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona cuando vio en "esas condiciones" a su compañero de aula. Bastante alta como para que alguien le obstruyera la visión.

"Akagi… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" – decía con sarcasmo mientras con los brazos cruzados disfrutaba del espectáculo (aclaro, el juego; no el "otro" espectáculo)

Yasuda comentaba: "No sé porqué arman tanto escándalo, si no se le vio nada" (¿Qué habrá querido decir?)

Haruko no perdió el tiempo y en lugar de ponerse del lado de su hermano, comenzó a animar a Sakuragui quien, conmovido no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Y ahora ¿Qué está haciendo? – se preguntaba Izaku

Que, enternecedor… -decía Nidia al borde de las lágrimas- es ver a un hombre llorar.

Hanamichi, contento y feliz porque Haruko no lo odia siente caminar por un sendero lleno de flores. Así que para corresponder, logra quitarle el balón a Akagi, y después de que el público en general lo llamaba "el perdedor", ahora era aclamado y apoyado por la mayoría de los presentes. Claro, con la excepción de uno que otro (Rukawa). Y al fin después de muchas burlas y "técnicas" (como la del halcón y el conejo donde le propino tremenda patada a Takenori) pudo encestar una canasta, que era la única condición para ganar el encuentro.

El grupo del ejercito de Sakuragui comienza a festejara Hanamichi así como Moon e Izaku, y como las otras (Reira, Nidia y Alina) estaban junto a ellos, pues se les unieron en la celebración. Por supuesto, como Haruko estaba con ellos, Hanamichi salió corriendo a donde ella…

"Ese gorila era un malvado, ¿verdad? – le dice el pelirrojo a Haruko

Sakuragui… - -Moon intenta advertir al joven de la relación Haruko- capitán Akagi, pero no le presta atención.

Esta juntando a todos los gorilas del zoológico para formar un equipo de basketball – continúa con el parloteo el pelirrojo

Hanamichi no deberías expresarte de esa manera del capitán "que es tan buena gente… "- Izaku intervenía

De ninguna manera permitiría que un animal tan bruto como él, insulte a mi querido basketball –Sakuragui no entendía razones- ¡yo soy un gran deportista!

Pero ya nadie trato de darle una ayudadita, pues justo de tras de Hanamichi se detuvo Akagi.

Haruko, ¿no me digas qué es él?- pregunta el capitán a la nipona

¿Por qué le tienes tanta confianza? – Reclama furioso Hanamichi- Te lo prohíbo! Largo de aquí, fuera, fuera – se interpone entre Akagi y Haruko, haciéndole ademanes al capitán para que se vaya. Mientras el grupo, que sabe todo, observa sin poder hacer nada por el pobre e ingenuo pelirrojo. Pero Haruko sabía como darle solución…

Este chico es Sakuragui, hermano –

Sakuragui atónico comienza a preguntar

"¿Cómo le dijiste?"

Hermano

¿Tú y él?

¡Hermanos!!!!! – gritan todos a la vez por si a Hanamichi le quedaba duda.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Sakuragui saca, de quien sabe dónde, un presente para Akagui y de dice "hermanito", haciendo estallar la cólera del otro que comienza a darle una serie de coscorrones.

"Quién te crees que eres? ¿A quién le dices hermanito?"- reclama Akagi

Todos se divierten con la escena…

Al día siguiente…

No puedo creer que Sakuragui le haya podido ganar a Akagi, ¡el Gorila del basketball! – comentaba Izaku al grupo reunido en el pasillo

¿Por qué le dices "Gorila"? – pregunta Moon

¿No es obvio? – Responde Izaku, con el común acuerdo de las demás- Además, es un apodo que le pusieron desde que iba en primer año.

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme –dice Moon- parece que sabes mucho de los alumnos de esta escuela, ¿Por qué? –pregunta curiosa

Izaku no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, era la segunda vez que Moon la ponía en aprietos al respecto.

Este… ¿Es cierto que eres la asistente del manager del equipo de básquetbol? – la misma Izaku intentando desviar la atención hacia otra cosa, en este caso Reira.

Si, resulta que el profesor Anzai, el director del equipo de básquetbol fue muy amable en invitarme a formar parte del cuerpo técnico –

Y si te gusta tanto el basquetbol, ¿Por qué no entraste al equipo femenil? – pregunto Alina

Por mi estatura – (sniff) se lamentaba Reira- soy muy bajita. Por eso preferí ayudar a los muchachos de basquetbol.

Suena interesante –añadio Izaku- Y básicamente, ¿qué es lo que haces ahí?

Por ahora coopero con el mantenimiento del equipo y del gimnasio –contestaba animosa la mexicana- pero en cuanto lleguen los novatos de este año, voy a ayudar a entrenarlos. Dice el capitán Akagi que mis conocimientos de básquet servirán mucho ya que en tanto el entrena con los avanzados yo podre ayudar con los que necesiten conocimientos básicos.

No sabía que se podía hacer eso –comento Keiko con rostro emocionado- Tengo un hermano que practica el basquetbol, y no es por presumir, pero es bastante bueno. Cuando habla de básquet se pone tan contento, que hasta a mí también me emociona. Pero… la verdad, jámas pensé en practicarlo…

A de ser genial trabajar en el cuerpo técnico, verdad Reira?- dijo Izaku con cierto aire de nostalgia en su mirar

Bueno, esperemos a ver qué pasa ahora que se presenten los de nuevo ingreso, y ya te platico? – respondió con una leve sonrisa, por la emoción que le causaba la idea.

De casualidad, ¿no les quedara un lugar extra para una chica con amplios deseos de apoyar al equipo? –Preguntaba Keiko pícaramente

Pues, habría que preguntar al profesor Anzai pero, estoy casi segura d…e q..u..e –como en cámara lenta se olvido de su respuesta cuando ella y las demás, vieron a lo lejos, acercarse a toda prisa, cierta cabeza roja inconfundible…

HHHOOOOLLLLLLAAAA !!!- saludo mientras corriendo por el pasillo, paso a un lado de ellas- 

Todas con la gota en la cabeza…

Por enésima vez, ¿Qué pasa con Sakuragui? – decía Moon mientras veía a Sakuragui desaparecer por el pasillo.

Todas con signo de interrogación.

Sabes – dijo Nidia con apuro- este, tengo que ir a…, bueno, nos vemos. Bye- e igual que Hanamichi, desapareció por el horizonte a gran velocidad.

Pero, ¿a dónde vas? Las clases están por empezar!!!! – exclamo Izaku sin obtener respuesta.

Qué chica más rara –cuchicheo Keiko y las demás concordaron con ella.

Pasando a otra cosa, oye Reira… ¿De casualidad no habrá en la escuela un club de Gimnasia Acrobática? ¿Aunque sea… el club de porristas? – preguntaba Moon

No lo sé, pero siempre podemos preguntar…

Mientras tanto, en loa vestidores del equipo de basquetbol…

Pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¡Han forzado la puerta de los vestidores! -decía alarmado uno de los muchachos del equipo cuando al llegar al vestidor, vio junto con sus amigos la cerradura de la puerta hecha trizas.

Llegan tarde muchachos, soy Hanamichi Sakuragui – decía con orgullo vistiendo ya, el uniforme del equipo- y entrare al equipo de basquetbol.

A su lado estaba Nidia, la cómplice de Hanamichi, pues ella le había ayudado a romper el cerrojo.

¡Oye, no puedes ponerte eso! ¡Es del Capitán! – censuraba uno de los muchachos.

Pero Hanamichi hizo caso omiso del comentario. Justo en ese momento, llega a los vestidores Akagi y Sakuragui de inmediato se dirige a el.

"Soy el gran basquetbolista que ha llegado- saluda de mano al capitán Gorila- ahora si ganaremos el campeonato nacional- dice con entusiasmo.

Akagi pronto va a su casillero y se limpia la mano que Hanamichi le toco

"jamás aceptaré que entres al equipo de basquetbol" –responde el moreno tajantemente.

Pero Sakuragui no pierde el control y busca por todas maneras de ganarse a su "hermanito". Pero lo único que consigue es sacar de quicio al otro, sobre todo cuando el capitán comenzó a buscar su uniforme.

¿Dónde está mi uniforme?, es el número uno – dice Akagi mientras se asoma a su casillero.

Hanamichi de inmediato intento ocultar el número para que no lo descubriera, así que recibió una ayudadita de Nidia cuando esta le paso una toalla sucia que encontró tirada y él se cubrió la espalda con el número y parte de la cabeza. Estaba tan llena de olor a sudor, que Hanamichi tuvo que contener la respiración poniéndose casi morado, pero ni se quejo con tal que el capitán no se diera cuenta. Estaba a punto de estallar cuando balbuceo algo sobre "capitán gorila", y el dueño del título, lo escucho.

¿A quién le dices Gorila? – pregunto Akagi

¿Quién le dijo Gorila? – Hanamichi haciéndose el tonto- ¡qué falta de respeto! ¿Fuiste tu acaso? – señalando a Yasuda. Pero antes de que él pudiera contestar algo, el pelirrojo ya lo había llenado de coscorrones. Pronto desapareció con Yasuda como rehén.

Ese muchacho se la pasa haciendo ridiculeces –dice el moreno al ver salir al escandaloso de Sakuragui- jamás aceptaré que entre al equipo de basquetbol- Y Tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido cuando se percato de la presencia de la muchacha.

Je, je, -sonrió sin inhibiciones- yo… solo pasaba por aquí. Y ya me iba. Adiosito!! – saludo saliendo echa un bólido.

No sé porque presiento que esa chica es amiga de ese ridículo de Sakuragui- termino diciendo Akagi.

Ya de regreso al salón 1-1, Nidia no dejaba de echar peste sobre Hanamichi.

Malagradecido, después de que le ayude a abrir los vestidores; le pase la toalla para que no lo descubriera el capitán. Y cómo me paga… dejándome como tonta en la cueva del lobo con el problemón del superior Akagi . Ese Sakuragui es un "#$%&, nada más que lo vea y… - continuaba recitando la chica cuando parado a la puerta del salón, ya la esperaba el pelirrojo.

Hola Moon!!! – saludaba con su cara de tonto como si no la hubiera visto en todo el dia

Soy Nidia!!! – corrigió con obvia molestia

Por eso Nidia – sonreía sin prestar atención- Sabes, te agradezco mucho lo de esta mañana. Y siento mucho haberte dejado con el Gori, pero es que se me ocurrió una gran idea…

*Si, como no* pensaba Nidia

Oye, abusando de tu amistad, ¿Crees que pudieras hacerme un favorcito? – suplicaba como niño

*Ya me lo esperaba*

¿Qué? – pregunto con cara de fastidio la chica

Es algo muy sencillo. He estado pensando que para ganarme al capitán de básquet (Ya ves que no me deja entrar al equipo) tengo que hacer meritos y hacer algunas cosas para el – contaba animado- ya todo está arreglado, mis amigos me ayudaran con el resto así que solo me falta una cosa… ¿Podrías conseguirme unos kilos de plátanos (bananas) para la hora del descanso?

¡¿Plátanos?! – Exclamaba sorprendida- ¿Para qué?

Su comida favorita son los platanos porque es un gorila, cierto?-

¡¿Qué?! – *Ese Sakuragui debe estar bromeando*- ¿De dónde voy a sacar plátanos? Estamos en la escuela! Ah sí claro,- sarcástica- voy a ir a la cafetería y en lugar de pedir el lunch voy a comprar tres kilos de plátanos. *Aunque no sé si serán suficientes para calmar el hambre del capitán*

Sí, hay que linda te los agradezco mucho – ya se despedía Hanamichi con tremenda sonrisa en los labios- llévalos a mi salón por favor!!

¡Espera! ¡Sakuragui! – exclamaba Nidia, pero no había marcha atrás, el trato estaba hecho - ¿De dónde voy a conseguir plátanos?- decía ahora para sí- Y luego que tal que ni le gustan… bueno, a lo mejor sí.

En el salón 3-6…

Ese chico sí que te dejo en ridículo, Akagi- decía la compañera de Gori sentada en el pupitre de al lado

Humh! – el comentario no le había gustado- Solo le di una pequeña oportunidad y el pobre diablo tuvo una pizca de suerte que supo aprovechar. No le des tanto merito, Ciel.

Mejor dicho, no deberías restarle meritos a su logro –decía ella en tono burlón, mientras cruzaba la pierna –Hoy todo el mundo habla de lo de ayer, y a ese chico de primero lo tienen por superhéroe mientras que tu, eres el perdedor.

¡Va! La gente siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas, no es para tanto. Además, a ese pelirrojo solo le gusta llamar la atención – se excusaba Akagi

Por cierto Akagi – interrumpía la chica alta llamada Ciel- en lugar de estar jugando con niñitos de primero, deberías estar ocupado en qué vas a hacer para cumplir tu servicio social, ya somos alumnos de tercero y tenemos que llenar ese requisito.

¡Qué te pasa! –Con desdén- Soy el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, nosotros no hacemos servicio social. La escuela toma nuestros partidos como labor social ya que estimulamos la unidad y espíritu de superación de los estudiantes – dijo con mucho orgullo

¿En serio?- sorprendida- ¡Pero si no han ganado nada!

Aquellas palabras fueron como un ladrillazo, no a la cabeza del imponente capitán Akagi, si no para su no menor de tamaño, orgullo.

Al que si le deberían contar su servicio hasta la universidad es a tu acérrimo rival, el capitán de Kainan, - Ciel, seguía con sus "animos" a su compañero de aula- ¡El sí que tiene meritos! ¡Mira que llevar a su equipo al campeonato nacional cuatro veces seguidas y contando! Ese sí que es talento…

*Qué diablos! Como se atreve esta chiquilla a…* Pensaba Akagi, por cierto, Ciel era la única que se atrevía a decirle sus verdades al capitán.

Ejem, ejem –tocio para aclararse la garganta- Por cierto Ciel, ¿qué tantos libros son los que tienes ahí? – solo para que la chica lo dejara de bombardear con preguntas incomodas.

Ah!, ¿estos? –Aludiendo a lo que estaba bajo sus brazos- no son libros, son los folletos que me dio el coordinador sobre las opciones que tengo para prestar mi servicio social…

¿Y ya has encontrado algo?-

Pues sí, encontré justo lo que me convenía- comentaba satisfecha de su logro- resulta que voy impartir clases al club de Ruso en… ¿Dónde crees? –pregunto esperando despertar el interés de su compañero.

¿A quién diablos le puede interesar aprender Ruso? –dijo Akagi sin toque de sutileza.

Gota en la cabeza de Ciel.

Disculpa si mi idioma materno no es de tu interés –visiblemente ofendida- Además, me dieron esta semana para definir exactamente la clase que impartiré a los alumnos de segundo del Instituto Kainan.

¡!¿El Instituto Kainan?!! – Ahora si que el capitán estaba muy interesado

*No que no* Penso Ciel

Así es, de hecho – dijo haciéndose la digna- son varias veces las que me he topado con el capitán, MAKI se llama, ¿verdad? El espera que este año si puedas asistir siquiera, a las nacionales…

¿Has visto a Maki?... de pura casualidad ¿No habrás visto sus entrenamientos también? – Akagi quería sonar sereno y desinteresado, pero no lo logro.

Akagi… ¿Me estas sugiriendo que espie los entrenamientos de un equipo rival?- Nada se le escapaba a esta chica.

No, claro que no pero… ahora que vas a estar visitando constantemente a Kainan, podrías ver algo… ¿no crees? – sugirió cautelosamente el moreno

¡!!!Akagi!!!!!

En otra parte de la preparatoria…

Me tomo muchas molestias conseguir los plátanos –dijo Nidia cargando una caja llena de dicha fruta y dándosela a Sakuragi- pero aquí los tienes. Ya me debes muchos favores. Pero aún no entiendo ¿qué vas a hacer con ellos?

Ya lo verás, ya lo verás – sonreía muy contento el copetudo de rojo- lo único que te puedo asegurar, es que esta tarde me verás vestido con el uniforme del equipo de basquetbol, ja, ja ,ja – se rio como loco y pronto salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

Oye, Sakuragui!!! ¿Por qué estas vestido así?! – le pregunto cuando el otro casi había desaparecido.

¡Es parte del plan! – respondió a lo lejos

No sé por qué sigo intentando entender a ese muchacho – se decía así misma Nidia- solo espero que no se meta en problemas.

En otra de las tantas partes de la preparatoria Shohoku:

No me digan que a ustedes también los cito Sakuragui?! – Pregunto Moon cuando vio venir a Yohei y los demás.

Pues así es –comento el mismo Yoheimito- Hamanichi me dijo que reuniera a los muchachos y que lo esperáramos junto a los vestidores del equipo de basquetbol y sin decir más, salió corriendo del salón

Al principio pensamos que habría pelea – dijo Okus, el rubio- pero ahora que las vemos a ustedes, pues…

A lo mejor quiere hacer una pelea de chicas y nos cito a nosotros como espectadores– grito emocionado Takamiya- Si, sí, pelea de chicas!!!!

¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estas loco! – vocifero Izaku dándole tremendo coscorrón al gordo

Como son compañeras de aula de Hanamichi –decía por lo bajo Knoma- ya se les pego la agresividad de él, hay que tener cuidado muchachos, al rato van a estar dándonos cabezazos.

Basta muchachos! – Intervenía Yohei- Como creen, Hanamichi puede ser el tipo más violento del mundo, pero recuerden que es de los que tratan a las mujeres con el pétalo de una rosa… Aunque una pelea entre chicas sería interesante

¡Yohei!!! – reprendía Izaku

Era broma, era broma – reía cándidamente

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que algo se trae entre manos Hanamichi- añadió Takamiya- de seguro nos va ha hacer pasar un mal rato.

Volviendo al Salón 3-6

Un sujeto vestido de repartidor con gorra y lentes entra en el salón aprovechando la ausencia del maestro.

¿Dónde se sienta Akagi? – pregunta el extraño

"Aquí es" –responde Ciel –" Donde se sienta"- señala el lugar.

El sujeto pone sobre el pupitre una caja grande envuelta en un moño y anexa una carta con un corazón. Justo estaba saliendo cuando por la otra puerta Akagi ya regresaba…

¿Quién es ese? – pregunto a Ciel

Un sujeto dejo esto en tu asiento – le dijo la chica

Akagi nota los obsequios y al abrir la caja la descubre llena de plátanos, y sin entender nada busca una explicación en la carta solo para descubrir fotos de chicas en paños menores y poses indecorosas…

¿Pero quién diablos era?!! – exclama totalmente avergonzado y rojito al ver a las "muchachas"

¿Qué te mandaron Akagi? – Inocentemente se acerca Ciel para ver la "carta"- ¡Akagi! ¡Eres un degenerado!- comienza a gritarle al ver las fotos.

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a burlarse de Akagi. Mientras el no hallaba la forma de excusarse.

¡No! ¡Yo no!... ¡lo juro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

De vuelta a los vestidores, nos encontramos que Hanamichi había puesto al ejército de Sakuragi y a las muchachas, a limpiar todo el tiradero y suciedad en que se encontraba el lugar. Por supuesto, todos protestaron por abuso del pelirrojo, pero al final aceptaron a cambio de una penca de plátanos.

Hanamichi se sentía súper contento con los resultados, los pisos quedaron relucientes y todo estaba impecable. Así que cuando los chicos de básquet regresaron a los vestidores y vieron roto el cerrojo de la puerta, se imaginó quien estaba adentro, Hanamichi. Sakuragi ya solo esperaba ver la reacción del capitán, quien también quedo impresionadísimo…

Este lugar es perfecto – decía admirado- Así es como lo quería. Los felicito – termino estrechando la mano de los alumnos de segundo.

Obvio, Hanamichi hizo tremendo berrinche. Pero no cejo en su intento con quedar bien con el capitán. De noche y a hurtadillas, se propuso dejar reluciente también los balones y la duela. Comenzó bastante bien, pero al cabo de no mucho rato, se canso de limpiar el solo, así que comenzó a llamar a sus conocidos para que le echaran una mano. Yohei no estaba, Okus dijo estar ocupado, Knoma se hizo pasar por la hermana que no tiene y Takamiya se rehusó ayudar si no había plátanos de recompensa. Claro, también paso por su mente llamar a las muchachas, después de todo "Para eso son los amigos", pensó, pero desistió de la idea porque, "él solo, entre chicas, a avanzadas horas de la noche" pondría en riesgo su reputación. Peor aún si Haruko se llegaba a enterar, "le rompería el corazón", con tantos puntos en contra, tuvo que resignarse a hacer el trabajo solo.

A fin de cuentas todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena, pues cuando Akagi, al día siguiente vio lo que Sakuragi había hecho, decidió darle una oportunidad en el equipo por la tenacidad que mostro.

Salón 1-10:

Empieza un nuevo día de clases, y de camino al aula, Alina está hecha toda una mortificación ya que después de su desilusión con Rukawa, no desea tener que verle la cara. Así que cuando entra al salón, hace como que está leyendo un libro y se tapa el rostro totalmente, pero después de darle un pisotón a un compañero y de chocar contra la pared por la falta de visibilidad, se da cuenta de que todo ha sido inútil, Rukawa está profundamente dormido. Ella respira aliviada.

*Así dormido, esta lindo* Piensa al verlo con cara de niño inocente *Pero cuando está despierto no hay quien lo aguante*

No mucho después llega Reira y saluda.

Wow!- exclama la castaña- Pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad al estar a solas con tu queridísimo Rukawa

Humf! ¿Yo… con ese? – poniendo cara de indignación.

¿Pues qué paso? – se extraña la otra- Si hasta no hace mucho estabas perdida por el… Además, he escuchado que es un chico muy popular y varias de sus admiradoras de la secundaria Tomigaoka, entraron a Shohoku solo para estar con el. Así que tienes a toda una celebridad por conquistar… -le dice sonriendo pícaramente y dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado costado.

Yo pensaba que no te caía bien –comento Alina- ¿Cómo es que de pronto hasta sabes tantas cosas sobre el?

Uno se entera de tantas cosas en el Gimnasio, así que estoy al día en cuestión de chismes –dice animada la mexicana- Además, viéndolo bien, no es tan antipático después de todo, solo hay que tratarlo con pincitas (con mucho cuidado).

mmm… -suspira la rusa- No pues, si de que esta guapo, esta guapo, pero la verdad es que se porto muy grosero conmigo el otro día y eso que yo solo trataba de ser amable.

Vaya, eso es… -Reira- Sabes, lo que pasa es que los chicos son muy complicados y difíciles de entender, hay algunos a los que hay que tratarlos mal, para que te sepan apreciar.

¿Tú crees? –Alina se quedo muy pensativa con el comentario- ¿Será de esos Rukawa?

No pierdes nada con intentarlo –sugirió

Ah!, todavía no llega el profesor – se escucho la voz adormilada de Kaede

Hola! –le saludo alegre Reira

Hola –respondió el joven no tan alegre, pero al menos su saludo sonó lo más parecido a lo amable.

Esto mismo fue lo que sorprendió a la rusa, pero más se sorprendió porque…

Hump! –Rukawa- también ya llegaste, Alina. Pues hola.

Ho.. la! –apenas pudo responder *Me llamo por mi nombre, no con el típico "oye tu". Qué rayos pasa el día de hoy. La dimensión desconocida, o qué*

….

Ya terminadas las clases, las muchachas se enteraron de que Hanamichi había recibido una oportunidad para entrar al equipo de basquetbol y de inmediato tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo al gimnasio. Moon, a quien de repente le llamaba mucho la atención el basquetbol; Izaku, que con sus extraños conocimientos bien documentados de varios de los alumnos de tercer año de la escuela, parecía querer seguir enterándose de todo. Nidia, que parecía entapizar bastante con Hanamichi y hasta Keiko, que se sentía identificada con el basquetbol, al tener a un hermano súper estrella de ese deporte, del cual no paraba de hablar…

"Mi hermano es muy bueno en los tiros libres" –platicaba Keiko- "Mi hermano tiene su propia técnica de clavadas" "No hay quien le gane en el dribleo a mi hermano"… "Ese muchacho es tan alto como mi hermano…" – y la lista seguía

Se nota que admiras mucho a tu hermano –le dijo Moon a la animosa Keiko

Si!, ¡Por supuesto! –

Un poco más de "el hermano perfecto" –decía por lo bajo a Izaku- y creo que voy a odiarlo.

Por otra parte, Alina también acompaño a Reira a la práctica, claro, no porque se hubiera enterado que ahí estaría Rukawa…

"Solo voy porque van a estar los nuevos reclutas" –decía.

Ya en el gimnasio, Akagi convoco a los nuevos integrantes, y para su mala fortuna, Hanamichi tomo lugar junto a Rukawa, y no tardo en empezar a molestarlo y hacerle burla porque su pasatiempo era dormir, total que al empezar los demás chicos a entrenar, Hanamichi fue obligado a entrenar con Ayako, la manager titular y con Reira, porque era novato y no tenía la más mínima noción de las reglas básicas del basquetbol.

"Esos traidores solo vinieron a burlarse de mi" – dijo al ver a sus amigos asomados a las ventanas del gimnasio, pero pronto le cambio el semblante cuando vio entre ellos el rostro de Haruko…

*¿Me sonrió?* Pensó Nidia que estaba justo a un lado de Haruko y se sonrojo

Pasaron uno, dos días, tres y Sakuragi seguía entrenando con Reira, no se le permitía practicar jugadas con el resto del equipo. Más se enfadaba cuando veía a Rukawa realizar clavadas y encestes llamando la atención de todos y todas. Muchas de las muchachas que acudían al gimnasio eran admiradoras del "zorro" como le apodo Hanamichi, y no temían armar tremendo escándalo cada vez que Rukawa se movía.

¿Esas chicas son admiradoras de Rukawa? – Pregunto Okus señalando a tres chicas en particular

¿No lo sabes? – Intervenía Izaku- Se autodenominan "las animadoras oficiales de Rukawa"

Oye Alina! ¿Por qué no te unes al club de porristas? Y sirve que aprovechas la gimasia acrobática…- Sugirió Takamiya

¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que yo quiero ser porrista de Rukawa? – dijo Alina con la venita de coraje en la frente y rostro temible. Ya nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema.

Los muchachos, para no variar, comenzaron a apostar sobre en qué momento Hanamichi se daría por vencido y renunciaría al equipo de básquet. Las muchachas no creían que hablaran en serio, pero de a poco empezaron a dudar cuando Sakuragui parecía más y más desesperado por integrarse al juego y, Akagi y Ayako se lo impedían (Hasta llego a pensar que eran aliados contra el, porque ella siempre lo golpeaba con un abanico) Hasta que en un buen momento de ofuscación sorprendió a todos renunciando al equipo después de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con Akagi. Pero después de que por sí mismo reflexiono en el asunto, descubrió que quería regresar al equipo. Todos se alegraron mucho de ello. Hasta Akagi debió haber aceptado, que ver a Sakuragui de regreso, le dio mucho gusto, aunque claro, lo disimulo.

Mientras eso pasaba en Shohoku, lejos de de ahí…

Instituto Kainan

Salón 209… -buscaba Ciel- Qué nervios, es mi primer día como tutora. Ah, aquí es…

Pero para su desgracia, entro a un laboratorio repleto de alumnos y con el profesor al frente, todos la miraron con extrañeza, no solo por la forma en que prorrumpió, sino porque llevaba un uniforme diferente.

¡Qué vergüenza! – se reprendía caminando en el pasillo. Definitivamente era el salón 209, pero no el que ella buscaba.

Mira Kyiota! Tenemos visita – se escucho una voz varonil- y muy linda por cierto

Rápidamente llamo la atención de Ciel. A unos cuantos metros de ahí, apareció la figura de un joven alto y moreno con un distintivo lunar en la mejilla, bastante atractivo, todavía más al llevar puesto el elegante uniforme de la escuela ; a su lado, un chico de alborotados cabellos oscuros lo acompañaba.

*Shinichi Maki!* lo reconoció ella

Parece que necesitas ayuda – dijo el al acercarse- Mi nombre es…

¡Shinichi Maki! – A completo la chica con cierta indiferencia

El dueño del nombre debió sorprenderse

Quién no conoce al capitán del equipo de basquetbol, KAINAN – agrego Ciel

Humh! – Sonrió el moreno pasando la mano sobre sus cabellos castaños perfectamente arreglados- Aun que no lo parezca, todavía me sorprende lo popular que soy.

*La verdad, es que no conocía a Maki, lo que le dije a Akagi fue solo para molestar* pensaba la rusa.

JA, JA, JA, -se carcajeaba el chico a su lado- Claro! Si el capitán es el jugador más valioso del estado. Siendo el candidato número uno al novato del año, no me sorprendería que supieras quien soy yo… - decía con actitud arrogante

Te equivocas –respondió la de Shohoku fríamente- no tengo idea de quien seas y la verdad… no me interesa

¡AHH!! – el joven Kiyota primero se quedo boquiabierto y ya luego, con indignación, exclamo: "! Pues recuerda este rostro porque lo veras por televisión cuando el equipo Kainan gane por quinta vez consecutiva el campeonato nacional!"

Tranquilo Kiyota –intervenía Maki – no es con ella con quien tienes que desplegar tanta energía, espera a que comiencen los juegos regionales. Por cierto, si no me equivoco, vienes de la preparatoria Shohoku, ¿o me equivoco?

EL rostro de Ciel, debió darle la respuesta al moreno

Y… ¿Cómo está Akagi? ¿Será que este año lograra llegar a ser uno de los cuatro grandes de Kanawaga? – Preguntaba en tono sarcástico bastante molesto

Aquello debió molestar a Ciel, quien después de todo no solo era compañera y amiga de Akagi y sabia del empeño que aquel ponía vez tras vez para cumplir el sueño hasta ahora no realizado de ir a las nacionales. También sentía ofendido su orgullo como estudiante de la Preparatoria Shohoku.

Quizás esta vez de la sorpresa – decía Ciel con orgullo y seguridad- he sabido que este año han ingresado al equipo de Shohoku, elementos muy talentosos…

Humh – nuevamente esa mueca en forma de sonrisa- De cualquier forma –dijo dándose media vuelta y echándose a andar- … dile a Akagi que espero jugar contra su equipo antes de que los eliminen. Por cierto, -detuvo el paso- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

No lo dije… pero te lo diré para que sepas quien es la que esta apoyando a Shohoku el dia que juegue contra Kainan… Ciel!

Bueno Ciel, nos vemos.- Maki y Kiyota se van.

*Qué tipo más arrogante * pensó ella *pero con una personalidad muy interesante*

*

*

*

Volviendo a Shohoku, Hanamichi ya había empezado a hacer nuevamente de las suyas, ahora, con el mismo profesor Anzai…

"Señor, no puede entra aquí, está prohibido" –decía Hanamichi al profesor cuando este llegaba al gimnasio

Eh? –Anzai- ¿Pero ti quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el pelo de ese color?

Oiga Señor, no critique el color de mi pelo –reclamaba Sakuragi sintiéndose ofendido-… lo mismo le pregunto a usted, ¿Por qué tiene esa panzota? – El muy atrevido comenzó a sobarle la enorme barriga al anciano, dejando a todos con los pelos de punta porque se trataba del mismísimo director del equipo- … parece gelatina – seguía jugando Sakuragi hasta que recibió el abanicazo por parte de Reira quien le dijo, quién era al que estaba molestando. Anzai organiza un partido entre los alumnos de primero contra los avanzados, pero como Hanamichi no puede entrar a jugar, busca ganarse el favor del profesor Anzai para lograrlo pero lo único que consigue es un abanicazo de Ayako.

Ya deja de golpearme en la cabeza, ¿no ves que me vas a dejar tonto? – le recrimino el pelirrojo a la de segundo. Haciendo que Izaku y Alina soltaran tremendas carcajadas.

Deberían dejar que Sakuragi entre al juego – sugería Moon- el también es de primero y tiene derecho

No, no, y jugar a lado de Rukawa, no! –hizo pucheros Hanamichi

¿Por qué será que Sakuragi y Rukawa no pueden llevarse bien? – se preguntaba Haruko en voz alta siendo escuchada por Izaku

*Qué niña más despistada* pensaba Tokiwa al observar a la otra*!tú eres el motivo!*

Las grandiosas jugadas y clavadas de Rukawa dejaban sorprendidos a todos, el mismo Sakuragi estaba asombrado de las habilidades del zorro dormilón, más enojado se sintió cuando las admiradoras de Rukawa lo vitoreaban vez tras vez. Molesto, cerro las puertas del gimnasio con las porristas fuera. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando vio que los ojos de Haruko eran dos corazones por Rukawa:

Te vez cansado, así que déjame jugar en tu lugar – le decía el pelirrojo a uno de los chicos sujetándolo con fuerza para "convencerlo".

¡Sakuragi! –Llamo Gori -¡Por qué lo estas amenazando.

Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a suplicar, a implorar a Gorila que lo dejará jugar.

Por favor capitán, déjalo jugar – intervenía a su favor Nidia quien empatizaba mucho con "Hana"- ya queda poco tiempo.

Si, capitán – se le unía Keiko- este partido puede probar las capacidades de los de primero, y Sakuragi ya miembro del quipo, ¿no?

Nidia, y… la chica de al lado… -agradecía el apoyo con lagrimas.

¡Keiko! -

Keiko, gracias muchachas –

Si, déjalo jugar Akagi –hasta Kogure se unió a la causa (perdón por olvidar un poco al simpático e intelectual de tercero)

Cuatro ojos, gracias –le agradecía dándole un abrazo

Me llamo Kogure – recalcaba molesto por la alusión a sus lentes

Sí, amigo Kogure cuatro ojos, gracias – repetía Sakuragi, quién sin palabras y con una mirada malévola logro intimidar al muchacho de hacia un rato.

*Ay* Disculpen, me gustaría… que el entrará en mi lugar –decía el pobrecito con la voz entre cortada sintiéndose bajo la mirada amenazante del grandulón a su lado.

Ya ven!, ya ven! –animaba Hanamichi contento- déjenme jugar. ¿Qué dices capitán?

*Este maldito siempre se sale con la suya* Pensó Akagi viéndose obligado a aceptarlo. Así que entro al juego solo para demostrar lo que ya todos sabíamos, qué era malísimo y no sabía nada sobre faltas, tiros, dribleo… etc.

No obstante, el profesor Anzai pensaba muy diferente.

Cierto día después de clases, en el salón 3-6…

¿Es cierto que van a jugar un partido contra la escuela Ryonan? –Preguntaba Moon, la rubia. Quien junto con otros alumnos rodeaban al capitán, quien estaba sentado en su pupitre.

Si, es verdad –respondió Kogure- aunque el año pasado nos hicieron trizas anotando cien puntos a su favor. Pero Akagi pudo bloquear los tiros del centro de esa escuela. En ese momento Akagi jugo increíble.

Tengo la seguridad, de que este año lo lograra –decía Izaku- ¿Cuál será su objetivo este año? ¿Estar entre los mejores ocho mejores? O ¿En la inter-liga escolar?

La respuesta del capitán Gorila, fue contundente "Ganar el campeonato escolar"... Por cierto, -echándole una mirada sospechosa a Tokiwa- Tengo la impresión de haberte visto antes…

Izaku se quedo con los pelos de punta…

*Ay, no ¿Me habrá reconocido?*

Ya, conoce a mi amiga Alina –cambio radicalmente el tema- ella viene de Rusia, je,je –todo con tal de salirse del aprieto

¿De Rusia? –pregunto Akagi

*Fiu! Lo logre* pensó Izaku

Si, tengo una hermana en esta misma escuela y ella también es de tercero –sonreía la rubia

¡No me digas que tu hermana es…! – Akagi sorprendido

¡Ciel! ¡Hermana! – saludaba Alina, al ver la figura de su hermana mayor, atravesar la puerta del salón.

¿Alina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – estaba extrañada de que su hermana menor anduviera por los salones de tercero.

Solo saludando al capitán Akagi – sonreía y ambas dirigieron la mirada al susodicho

Ah, -exclamo, la rusa mayor recordando- alguien más te ha mandado saludar…

¿A mí? ¿Quién podrá ser? –

Maki… -

Mientras tanto, algunas chicas de primero salieron a clase de deportes al aire libre, y Hanamichi, Yohei y los demás, andaban de mirones…

Hola! – saludaba Reira

Hola Reira –era Nidia y Haruko- ¿no me digas que también tienes clase de deportes?

Pues si –parece que mi profesor esta de permiso y nos unieron al grupo de ustedes.

¿Y Alina? – pregunto Haruko

No lo sé, dijo algo de ir a ver a su hermana- respondió la castaña – ya debería estar aquí… Un momento –dijo al ver escondidos entre los arbustos ciertas cabecitas ya conocidas- No son esos de allá, ¿Hanamichi y sus amigos?

Si, es verdad –respondió Nidia divisándolos a lo lejos- ¿qué estarán haciendo ahí?

*

Me fascinan esas chicas –decía Knoma emocionado

Claro, su belleza nos deslumbra –añadía Okus. Pero en realidad, los cinco barbajanes estaban sonrojados y con los ojos desorbitados.

*

¿Qué te imaginas? –Repuso Reira frunciendo las cejas- Basta verles las caras de lujuria y casi babeando… ¡Pero ya verá ese Sakuragi cuando lo vea en el entrenamiento! ¡Voy a pedirle a la superiora Ayako dos abanicos!

Entre tanto, el pelirrojo más cara de enamorado puso cuando vio a Haruko, pero la despistada ni cuenta se dio; aunque Nidia si saludo alegre. Sakuragi también saludo, instado por sus amigos, pero para llamar la atención de Haruko, fue entonces cuando el profesor lo descubrió y fue sujeto por él para llevarlo al salón de castigos.

¡Atraparon a Hanamichi! –exclamo Yohei

Si, huyamos –aconsejo Takamiya.

Vámonos! – decía Knoma y salieron de prisa de su escondite

*

¡Ay esos cobardes están escapando! –Vociferaba el de pelos rojos con mirada asesina- ¡No huyan, cobardes! ¡Auxilio ayúdenme!

Pero lejos de ayudarle Okus le recrimino el delatar a sus amigos. Con extraordinaria fortaleza, Hanamichi logro deshacerse de sus opresores y salir huyendo del lugar con los pies por delante. Aun así logro llamar la atención de Tatsuhiko, el capitán del equipo de Judo, quien apartir de entonces no cejo en su intento por reclutar a Hanamichi.

Días después, Hanamichi al fin logro dominar el tiro con dribleo, justo a tiempo ya que un nuevo reto estaba por presentarse…

Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos en casa –decía Alina tomando su portafolio

¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-pregunto Ciel intrigada del interés de su hermana por marcharse.

Al gimnasio – respondía la rusa- el capitán dijo que daría una noticia al final del entrenamiento.

¿Y tú que tienes que ver con el equipo de basquetbol? – Ahora el tono de la mayor sonaba autoritario

Nada, -contestaba con los piececitos bailando por irse- solo es que cosas interesantes pasan en el gimnasio…

¿Cosas interesantes? –Despertando la curiosidad de Ciel- ¿Cómo cuales?

¡Ay! Ahorita no tengo tiempo de decírtelas – ya estaba un poco desesperada- Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no vienes al gimnasio conmigo y te enteras?

¿Yo? ¿en esas cosas? ¡Va!, no creo estar interesada – dijo con desdén- además, tengo que preparar mi clase para los de segundo del Instituto Kainan.

Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Me voy –

Al menos dime a qué hora vas a llegar!!! – pero de nada sirvió, porque en menos de lo que canta un rayo la gimnasta había desaparecido.

*

*

Pongan atención –decia Akagi- … dentro de una semana, tendremos un partido con la escuela Ryonan.

¿Ryonan? – intrigada Moon

El año pasado estuvieron dentro de los mejores cuatro –documento Yasuda- ¡ tengo miedo!

¡¿A dicho Ryonan?! –exclamo alarmada Keiko

Si, ¿por qué te sorprende? –indagaba la rubia Moon

Es que, el jugador estrella de Ryonan es… ¡Mi hermano mayor! (Sono como Haruko)-

*Ahí va de nuevo con su fantasía del hermano popular* Penso Moon

¡¿Qué?! –Nidia sorprendida

¿Cómo es eso posible? Es decir, tú en Shohoku y tu hermano en Ryonan. Suena ilógico –argumentaba cruzada de brazos Tokiwa algo incrédula.

Bueno – respondía calmada y serena Keiko-… es que el entrenador de esa escuela convenció a mi hermano de ingresar a esa preparatoria privada por tener un mejor nivel en basquetbol. Al ver el talento de mi hermano, hasta le ofrecieron una beca por tres años si ingresaba ahí…

Y entonces tú… ¿Por qué entraste a una preparatoria pública como Shohoku? – Se añadía Nidia a la conversación.

Porque está más cerca de mi casa – sonríe picara. Las demás con la gota en la cabeza – Aun así, me molesta que mi querido hermanito no me lo haya comentado.

Será nuestro primer partido con el cual comprobaremos nuestro poder… Hay que ganarlo para tener un buen impulso en el campeonato nacional –animaba Akagi a todos- ¡Haremos el mejor esfuerzo! ¡Shohoku! ¡Pelea!

Y todos vitorearon a la vez felices de poder mostrar al mundo, las habilidades del sorprendente equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku…

*

*

Al terminar el entrenamiento como era costumbre, se turnaban los jugadores y miembros del cuerpo técnico para asear la duela y los balones, y según el rol. Tocaba el turno a Sakuragi junto con Reira.

Ay, no, porque me toco a mí – se quejaba Hanamichi- … sobre todo hoy que estoy tan cansado y adolorido… ay, pobrecita de mi espalda, está hecha añicos –se sobaba la parte afectada.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar… -se apuntaba amablemente Nidia (Quién sabe por qué)

¡Ah, gracias! Qué buena amiga eres –le da el trapeador y la cubeta- asegúrate de que quede bien reluciente.

Oye, espera, Sakuragi –pero el pelirrojo no paraba de dar instrucciones

Y cuando termines, asegúrate de guardar las escobas y cubetas –sonriente tomo el balón de básquet y se encamino

¡Oye Hanamichi! ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –pregunto Reira que lo había visto todo

A entrenar por supuesto –decía con sus típicos aires de grandeza- … con el partido a las puertas tengo que seguir mejorando mis grandes habilidades de basquetbolista, ¡ya verán que conmigo en el equipo le daremos una paliza a Ryonan!

Si, como no –dijo la mexicana por lo bajo

¿Qué dijiste? – respingo Sakuragi

Nada, nada – y siguió trapeando-… Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto a Nidia que sosollaba

Es que… (sniff), cuando yo le dije que le ayudaba, (sniff) ¡no me refería a esto! –

Bueno, a la otra lo pensarás dos veces antes de ofrecerle tu ayuda a Sakuragi – trataba de consolarla.

Ya había oscurecido y al fin acabaron y fueron a guardar los utensilios a la bodega, Reira se despidió de Hanamichi quien a duras penas le hizo caso, pero Nidia no dejaba de echarle una que otra maldición. A la salida de la escuela, se toparon con un joven cuyo uniforme evidenciaba que pertenecía a otra escuela…

Disculpen señoritas, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta? –Decía el muchacho- ¿Dónde está el gimnasio de basquetbol?

En aquella dirección –le señalo Nidia

Dicen que ahí entrena el mejor novato de este año –comentaba el chico

*!¿Sakuragi?!* Pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo y voltearon a verse

Si tú lo dices –respondió Nidia con cara de incredulidad

¿Creen que todavía este ahí? – preguntaba ansioso de conocer al jugador.

Ahí se quedo entrenando el muy ¡"#$%& -decia Nidia (cosas que no se pueden pronunciar)

Este… si, ahí esta –Reira estaba apenada por lo que había dicho y seguía diciendo Nidia

Bueno, gracias –el muchacho con cara de WHAT?

… es que como se atreve a darme el trapeador mientras el muy )/&$#%&… -

Si, si, ya vámonos – dijo Reira llevándose a Nidia- ¡Por cierto, ten cuidado con él, puede ser un poco rudo! – le advirtió cuando ya iban lejos.

El joven siguió su camino rumbo a su destino y entro sigilosamente al gimnasio donde se dio cuenta de que a quien buscaba aun seguía entrenando. Cuando justo al abrir las puertas vio la enorme figura del jugador haciendo el "Air Walk", saltando a una gran altura. El chico foráneo estaba estupefacto ante aquella demostración impresionante de habilidades.

¡Ay! Creo que salte antes –dijo cómicamente Sakuragui cuando con su enorme salto ni siquiera logro acercarse al aro- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto al percatarse de la presencia del intruso.

*El poder que utilizo fue impresionante, de haber saltado un poco después, habría sido una clavada perfecta. ¡Seguro que él es el hombre!* Pensaba muy asombrado el joven.

¡Tú debes ser el jugador Rukawa! –exclamo contundentemente…

Continuará…

"_En la mañana de segadora luz, yo me he despertado. Inundada de sueños que quiero hacer realidad. Cuando escucho nuestra canción, y te veo delante mío; abrazando un jersey de los tuyos… intento calmar mi dolor. Ayer al decirnos adiós, desmotivado te vi, amigo mío. Una ilusión nos cale tener, que la desidia no nos ha de ganar… ¡Tenemos que luchar!... Vivir el momento con pasión, vivir el momento resplandeciente. Es mi única ilusión. De nada ha de servir lamentarse así, el futuro nos espera a los dos y piensa, que vivir de recuerdos puede ser un refugio tentador. Evocando momentos de dulzura. Brilla el horizonte, brillan nuevas ilusiones. El futuro nos espera a los dos…_

*

*

Hola a todas las alumnas de Shohoku. Me tarde pero al fin termine este capítulo. Espero les haya entretenido, está un poco largo pero es para abarcar más de la historia en los capítulos. Me esforcé por corregir los datos que me dieron, (ok? Alina, Ciel) Espero me sigan ayudando con sus aportes, de hecho, si quieren alguna escena en particular, un detalle o si no se identifican con su personaje, por fa díganme con confianza y haremos todo lo posible por arreglar el asunto. Si no quieren pasar tanto tiempo en el gimnasio, lo que sea, el caso es que se sientan a gusto con su personaje. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

(Las letras en cursiva del principio es la traducción de opening 2 y las últimas del ending 3, mi ending favorito)

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo…


End file.
